playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
PSASBR Soundtrack
'Trailer Theme' The song "Genesis" by Justice. 'Introduction Theme' The song "Finale" by Madeon 'Main Menu Theme' Darkest Dark Medium Light Lightest 'Loading Screen/Match Summary' 'Level 3 - Super Music' Level 3 Super - Kratos (Rage of the Gods) ' '''Level 3 Super - PaRappa (Doom Box ft. PaRappa!!!) ' 'Level 3 Super - Fat Princess (Protect the Princess!) ' 'Level 3 Super - Sweet Tooth (The Rise of Mecha Tooth) ' 'Level 3 Super - Colonel Radec (StA-X6 Jetpack) ' 'Level 3 Super - Sly Cooper (Recon Sly and His Targets) ' 'Level 3 Super - Nathan Drake (El Dorado Sarcophagus) ' 'Level 3 Super - Cole Macgrath (Electric Tornado) ' 'Level 3 Super - Evil Cole (The Beast Awakens!) ' 'Level 3 Super - Ratchet & Clank (Flight of the Aphelion) ' 'Level 3 Super - Jak & Daxter (Light Jak) ' 'Level 3 Super - Big Daddy (Flood) ' 'Level 3 Super - Dante (Devil Trigger Unleashed) ' 'Level 3 Super - Heihachi (Rockets Away!) ' 'Level 3 Super - Nariko (The Goddess) ' 'Level 3 Super - Raiden (The Box Revengeance!) ' 'Level 3 Super - Sackboy (Prize Bubble Bonus) ' 'Level 3 Super - Sir Daniel Fortesque (Anubis Stone) ' 'Level 3 Super - Spike (Super Laser Cannon) ' 'Level 3 Super - Toro (Toro's dream comes true ^o^) ' 'Level 3 Super - Kat (Gravity Panther) ' 'Level 3 Super - Emmett Graves (The Hawk) ' 'Level 3 Super - Zeus (Wrath of Zeus) ' 'Level 3 Super - Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) ' Victory Music 'Victory ' 'Victory - Kratos A (Ascension) ' 'Victory - Kratos B (Titan Slayer) ' 'Victory - PaRappa A (Gold Record Scratch) ' 'Victory - PaRappa B (Grand Slam Jam) ' 'Victory - Fat Princess A (Triple Layer Defeat) ' 'Victory - Fat Princess B (Fistful of Frosting) ' 'Victory - Sweet Tooth A (Gimme the Trophy) ' 'Victory - Sweet Tooth B (Last Clown Standing) ' 'Victory - Colonel Radec A (Enemy Destroyed) ' 'Victory - Colonel Radec B (Rise of the Helghast) ' 'Victory - Sly Cooper A (Mission accomplished) ' 'Victory - Sly Cooper B (Nimble Champion) ' 'Victory - Nathan Drake A (Adventurer's Welcome) ' 'Victory - Nathan Drake B (Conqueror) ' 'Victory - Cole Macgrath A (Conduit of Good) ' 'Victory - Cole Macgrath B (Good Karma) ' 'Victory - Evil Cole A (Conduit of Evil) ' 'Victory - Evil Cole B (Beast) ' 'Victory - Ratchet & Clank A (Hero of Fastoon) ' 'Victory - Ratchet & Clank B (The Chosen One) ' 'Victory - Jak & Daxter A (Precursor Heroes) ' 'Victory - Jak & Daxter B (To Another Adventure) ' 'Victory - Big Daddy A (Little Sister's Savior) ' 'Victory - Big Daddy B (Enraptured) ' 'Victory - Dante A (Devil Made Me Do It) ' 'Victory - Dante B (Raising Hell) ' 'Victory - Heihachi A (To the Moon) ' 'Victory - Heihachi B (No Room for Weakness) ' 'Victory - Nariko A (Daughter of Shen) ' 'Victory - Nariko B (Trophy of Heaven) ' 'Victory - Raiden A (Spine Collector) ' 'Victory - Raiden B (White-Blooded Victory) ' 'Victory - Sackboy A (Sticker Collector) ' 'Victory - Sackboy B (Bubble Burst) ' 'Victory - Sir Daniel Fortesque A (Hero of Gallowmere) ' 'Victory - Sir Daniel Fortesque B (The King's Champion) ' 'Victory - Spike A (Slingshot Wizard) ' 'Victory - Spike B (Net Master) ' 'Victory - Toro A (There Will Be Mochi) ' 'Victory - Toro B (Meowzers) ' 'Victory - Kat A (Hope of Hekseville) ' 'Victory - Kat B (A Queen And Her Cat) ' 'Victory - Emmett Graves A (Just Business) ' 'Victory - Emmett Graves B (Rift Reaping) ' 'Victory - Zeus A (Olympic Opus) ' 'Victory - Zeus B (Fit For A God) ' 'Victory - Issac Clarke A (Deadlocked) ' 'Victory - Issac Clarke B (Zero G) ' '''Arcade Mode Defeat ' '''Defeat (Polygon Man) ' 'Victory (Polygon Man) ' '''Hades Phase 1 (God of War) ["Duel with Hades" from God of War III] ' ' Phase 2 (Patapon) 2 Donchaka" from ''Patapon 2'' ' ' Both Phases 'Metropolis' Phase 1 (Ratchet & Clank) ["Kerwan - Metropolis" from Ratchet and Clank 1 & Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal] ' ' Phase 2 (God of War) ["The End Begins" from God of War II] ' ' Both Phases 'Franzea' Phase 1 (LocoRoco) ["LocoRoco Song" from LocoRoco 2]' ' ' Phase 2 (Metal Gear) ["Rules of Nature" from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]' ' ' Both Phases 'Black Rock Stadium' Phase 1 (Twisted Metal) ["Ready to Die" from Twisted Metal] ' ' 'Phase 2 (Jak & Daxter) ["Haven City - Walking" from Jak II] ' ' Both Phases 'Dreamscape' Phase 1 (Little Big Planet) ["The Gardens theme" from LittleBigPlanet] Phase 2 (Buzz) ' ' Both Phases 'Paris' Phase 1 (Sly Cooper) ["Hard Target" from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time] Phase 2 (Little Big Planet) [Based on "The Cosmos" from LittleBigPlanet 2] ' ' Both Phases 'Sandover Village' Phase 1 (Jak & Daxter) Village Theme" from "Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy" ' ' Phase 2 (Hot Shots Golf) Theme 2" from "Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds" Both Phases 'Dojo' Phase 1 (Parappa The Rapper) Chop Master Onion Rap" from "Parappa The Rapper" ' ' Phase 2 (Killzone) Forever" from "Killzone 2" ' ' Both Phases 'Time Station' Phase 1 (Ape Escape) Station" from "Ape Escape" ' ' Phase 2 (Resistance) Satan's Realm" from "Resistance 3" ' ' Both Phases 'Alden's Tower' Phase 1 (inFamous) the Reapers" from "inFAMOUS" ' ' Phase 2 (Sly Cooper) ["Whoa Camel Whoa" from "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time" ' ' Both Phases 'San Francisco' Phase 1 (Resistance) the Fog" from "Resistance 3" ' ' Phase 2 (Ratchet & Clank) Site - Planet Mylon" from "Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal" ' ' Both Phases 'Stowaways' Phase 1 (Uncharted) Theme" from "Uncharted" ' ' Phase 2 (Bioshock) from "Bioshock Infinite" ' ' Both Phases 'Columbia' Phase 1 (Bioshock Infinite) for Columbia III" from "Bioshock Infinite Phase 2 (Twisted Metal) Metal Theme" from "Twisted Metal (2012)" ' ' Both Phases 'Invasion' Phase 1 (Killzone) Mess with the MAWLR" from "Killzone 3" ' ' Phase 2 (Ape Escape) Theme" from the "Ape Escape" series Both Phases 'Fearless' Phase 1 (Heavenly Sword) ["Fearless" from Heavenly Sword] Phase 2 (WipEout) [Based on "Cardinal Dancer" from WipEout (1995)] Both Phases ' 'The Graveyard Phase 1 (MediEvil) of the Dead" from "MediEvil: Resurrection" Phase 2 (Unfinished Swan) Monument Falls" from "The Unfinished Swan" Both Phases 'Practice Stage' Small, Medium and Large (Playstation All-Stars) ' ' 'Rival Arena' Light Version Rival Boss (Light) - Intro ' '''Rival Boss (Light) ' Heavy Version 'Rival Boss (Heavy) - Intro ' 'Rival Boss (Heavy) ' '''Boss Arena Polygon Man Theme (Playstation) Intro ' '''Phase 1 ' 'Phase 2 ' 'Phase 3 ' 'Vulnerable Transition ' 'Vulnerable 1 ' 'Vulnerable 2 ' 'Outro ' '''Credits 'Credits ' Category:PSASBR Category:Music Category:Needs Refs Category:Needs Work